


Cat

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-01
Updated: 1999-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Cat

DISCLAIMERS AS FOLLOWS: 

ok, disclaimers... All characters from Due South belong to Alliance, those that aren't in Due South belong to me (like Cat :)). I promise I will play nice, not hurt any one and put them all back when I'm done (at this rate could be the year 2000 ) My knowledge of Chicago are area is, well, nil, so I apologize if stuff seems to be wrong or made up, I ask that you just try to imagine that what I'm saying is right PLease don't sue, I have no money, the computer isn't even mine! ok that said... :) 

# *CAT*

by Catherine Healy 

chealy@PO-Box.McGill.CA 

June 1st 1996-Sept 20 1996 

"Thank you kindly," Constable Benton Fraser smiled at the waitress who brought him his lunch. "Ah, chicken, looks ... yummy." The young, blond lady returned the smile, trying as best she could to not burst into laughter. After all it is not everyday that a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police stops by to have lunch in full dress. Of course he did look mighty fine in the red serge. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked casually. 

"No, no, I am fine, thank you Miss... " he looked at her name tag, "Champlain." 

"Sam." 

"Sorry?" Fraser looked puzzled. 

"Call me Sam, everyone does." Her grin was wider now. 

"Sam Champlain? You wouldn't happen to be related to ..." Suddenly a loud voice bellowed from within the restaurant. "Sam, you have other tabled to wait on! Get inside now!" 

"I'll be back later," she bit her lip and let her eyes linger just a little bit longer on the sight before her eyes then disappeared into the restaurant. This was her first week on the job and she was thinking of quitting because she disliked it so much; however if this Mountie was going to be a regular customer.... 

"My, you meet the most interesting people in Chicago" Fraser mused as he started to dig in to the chicken meal before him. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Off to the side, from behind the shrubbery, someone was perched, waiting for the right moment. The entire ordeal between the Mountie and the waitress was watched with a smirk. How can people be so ...There! Finally the moment arrived, a man approached the Mountie and spoke to him briefly, then both men got up from the table on the terrace and entered the building. Now was the time! Sprinting to the table, the chicken meal was unguarded, finally something to eat. Grabbing the plate the figure took off down the street. 

"Hey!" Fraser looked out of the window just in time to see a hooded figure running away with his meal. "Um, excuse me," he apologize to the man who was handing him the phone, "but could you take a message?" With that he took off after the chicken thief. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Run! Run! She thought to herself. Panting, out of breath. I just need to make it two more blocks! Of course it was clear that the man in red was gaining on her - and fast. Run! Don't stop now! In her haste she didn't see the pipe lying on the ground in front of her and she tripped and at the same time the Mountie tackled her. Chicken flying, her hood coming off, she landed with a thud, the Mountie on top. Always quick on her toes, she squirmed out from underneath and tried to run away, but Fraser held her arm, tight. 

"Hey! Let go of me!" she cried, fighting her best to get out of his grasp. 

Fraser turned her around and his eyes opened wide. Standing before him was a young girl, her face smudged with dirt, her auburn hair messy and tangled. Her body language was tough but her eyes were filled with a fear and confusion that made his heart ache. 

'That wasn't your food," he scolded her. 

"Yeah? What's it to you? Let go of me!" she snarled and tried to kick his leg but Fraser was quick and dodged her. His grip still firm, he looked her in the eyes, she turned away not wanting to meet his gaze. "Let me take you home," Fraser's voice was softer, almost as if he was talking to a lost child. 

"I am home, you noot!" the girl managed to wrench free of his grasp and stood her ground facing him. Fraser opened his mouth to protest but stopped as he looked around. Sure enough in the alleyway in which they were standing there to one side were a bunch of boxes, that to the passerby would just look like rubbish. Upon closer examination Fraser could see that one large box was made up into a shelter of some sort, complete with torn blankets and old pillows. 

"Yeah, this is where I live. Got a problem with that?" Each word was dripping with sarcasm, it was as if she was challenging him to mess with her. 

She had obviously been here a while from the looks of things and Fraser felt ... he didn't know what he felt. All he knew was that he had to do one thing. 

"Come with me," he caught her gaze again, and again she was quick to turn away. 

"You gonna arrest me? Look I don't get to eat much, okay? I was just trying to..." 

"I'm not going to arrest you, I just want you to come with me" 

"Why?" She eyed him suspiciously, her eyes narrowed to slits. 

"Trust me," he said bluntly, "and maybe you'll get a free meal out of it." 

She was about to give him her entire speech about how trust doesn't exist and that no one can be trusted but the thought of a free meal enticed her. Okay, so there's probably a catch to this, she thought, but even if I'm thrown in jail they'll still have to feed me. Slowly she made her way behind the Mountie. 

"I just have to make one stop before we get to where we are going," Fraser went on. He took some money out from his hat and walked back to the restaurant to pay for his chicken lunch. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

The door to apartment 3J opened slowly and the Mountie walked into the room, taking off his hat. The auburn haired girl looked around the one-room apartment in disbelief. She was about to exclaim "You live like this?" then stopped thinking, who am I to criticize this? I live in a box for crying out loud! So she kept her mouth shut. Benton Fraser was bemused by the constant smirk the young girl had on her face, it was as if everything was a joke to her, as if she cared about nothing. How could someone so young be so cynical? he thought to himself. The girl before him couldn't be more than 17 at the most, what could have happened to her that she now lives in a box in an alley? Was she a runaway? 

"So, what's your name?" the young girl turned towards the Mountie at the sound of his voice. 

"What would you like it to be?" she smirked. 

Unfazed by the venom in her voice Ben pressed on, "I'm sure you have a name, everyone has a name. In fact, there's an old Inuit legend about...." 

"What do you care if you know my name or not?" The sudden outburst of anger startled the man in red causing him to lose his train of thought, but only for a mere moment. 

"Why, a person's name can reveal a lot about them. My name is Benton Fraser, do you know what that says about me?" 

"Yeah, " she began sarcastically, "that you have a dorky name." Ben cleared his throat uncomfortably, he realized that he was getting nowhere, and he wasn't even sure what he was doing. Never one to give up he tried again, "Well, it doesn't matter what my name says about me \- and I assure you it has nothing at all to do with . . . dorks. What matters here, or, then again maybe it doesn't, is what your name is. Surely you have a name!" 

"Cat." Her tone was dark, almost defensive like. "My name is Cat." 

"Interesting name, short for Catherine or Cathy? Or is it is spelled in a kind of quirky way, with a 'K'? As in Kit Kat?" 

"It's just Cat, okay? Can't you just accept answers? Do you have to keep asking questions? Cat - with a 'C'. Not short for anything, it's just Cat. Plain and simple! Anyhow it's my turn to ask the questions, why on earth did you bring me here? There is one reason men ask me to their place, and one reason only, and somehow I'm having trouble thinking that would be the reason...." 

"Ah." 

"Ah? What's 'ah'? Will you be explaining anything to me, or do I just walk out the door? And what about this food you told me about?" Ben could see that Cat was getting restless, he had more questions he needed to ask her, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he fed her. Something about her was still troubling him and he couldn't quite put a finger on it, and that bothered him immensely. 

"Oh, yes, the food. You like pasta?" 

The look on Cat's face pretty much told Ben that he could feed her almost anything and she would still devour it in one gulp. And devour the food she did. She also finished off three extra servings; it was lucky the recipe Ma Vecchio had given him was for 12 people. 

"Haven't eaten for a while, have you?" Ben asked amused at the sight before him, never in his life has he seen such a small being eat so much so fast. Well there was Diefenbaker... My goodness, Dief? Where was that wolf? What a stubborn animal, Ben thought, you ask him to stay in the apartment while you go to work and he doesn't listen! Well, see if he gets anything special for dinner tonight. 

"What are you mumbling about?" Cat interrupted his train of thought. Embarrassed, the Mountie tried his best to cover up, "Um, I was just trying to figure out how a girl your age could end up sleeping in a box on the street. Have you been there long?" 

"Almost three years," Cat said with her mouth full of food, about to shove more in. 

"Great, Scott!" Ben exclaimed his eyes wide in shock, "Three years? But how..." 

"Look, it's a long story and it's none of your business, so if you don't mind." Cat's eyes narrowed. Now it was Ben's turn to smirk, with her eyes like that she really did look cat-like, her name was fitting, even though he doubted that was her entire name. 

"I think you owe me some form of explanation," he started. 

"I owe you nothing!" 

"... if not just to repay me for feeding you." Cat looked up, the Mountie's eyebrows were arched with a knowing look. He was right to some extent, he really didn't have to do all this. Well he was a Mountie after all . . . no no . . . this really did deserve something in return. 

"Look, I'd rather not get into it, okay? But, I'll answer two questions for you - nothing more, understand? Two questions . . . and I get to pick if I will answer them or not, deal? And when you're done, I leave." 

"Well... I don't think that's very fai..." 

"Take it or leave it, Dudley Do-Right!" 

"OK, I'll take it." Ben paused, choosing the questions carefully. He decided that asking her how she got here was not a good choice since she obviously wasn't about to tell him. After a brief silence Ben asked, " How old are you?" 

"I'll be 18 in two weeks." That was it. That was all Cat was going to say on that subject, now to think of another question. It had to be chosen with lots of care, he didn't want to anger her and he still wanted to find out more about her. Ben looked at the fire escape out the window and his eyes sparkled. 

"Your second question, Dudley? I don't have all day you know," Cat demanded impatiently. 

"It's Benton." 

"Yeah, whatever, will you or will you not be asking another question?" 

"What do you think of wolves?" Ben asked coyly. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Cat almost choked on her food. Did he just ask her what she thought of wolves? What kind of fool question was that? This Mountie had an opportunity to ask her anything, and here he was asking her what she thought of wolves. Cat stared wide-eyed at the man before her, confused at what to respond. 

"So, Miss - Cat, what do you think of wolves?" Benton asked again the corners of his mouth curling into a small smile. 

"Wolves? I dunno, they're okay, I guess. I did have a dog once." Cat was still confused by the question. "Never met one personally..." 

"Well, you're about to," Fraser motioned with his hand pointing toward the window. Sure enough, there was a wolf sitting on the fire escape looking at them. Cat gasped slightly, then quickly regained her composure, checking to make sure Fraser didn't notice her surprise. She was supposed to be tough after all. Luckily it appeared that he hadn't noticed and Cat relaxed, letting her attention focus on the wild animal that had just jumped to the floor. Fraser had in fact noticed Cat's sudden surprise, but he knew better than to discuss it. For some reason he believed that Cat wasn't as tough as she claimed to be. Instead he addressed Diefenbaker, "Don't even think for a moment that I'm going to let you get away with disobeying me, but right now we have a guest. Dief this is, Cat. Cat, meet Diefenbaker." 

"You named your wolf after a Canadian Prime Minister?" Cat chuckled quietly. Fraser looked at Cat curiously and thought to himself, How did she know that? Most of the people in Chicago didn't know who Diefenbaker was, and she's only 17! There's more to this girl than meets the eye. Out loud he said, "Yes, and he's deaf." 

Whatever the Mountie was saying Cat wasn't paying any attention to, because the wolf had bounded right over to her and was nudging her hand to be petted. 

Cat was very taken by Dief, and it appeared the feeling was mutual. Dief even rolled over on his back to let Cat rub his belly, this action made Fraser stare at his companion in disbelief. 

"Dief, don't make a fool of yourself!" the Mountie exclaimed as he walked over to clear the table. He had never seen the wolf act in such a way, the only explanation he could think of was that Dief really, really liked this girl. How odd, he thought. 

"He's not making a fool of himself, Dudley," Cat defended the wolf. "In fact I think he's rather... sweet." Dief whined as if in agreement. 

"Please do not encourage him, his ego is big enough already!" Fraser looked over at Cat and Dief and smiled slightly in spite of himself. The young girl, who tried her hardest to be as tough as nails, was smiling and giggling while playing with Dief. Her clothes were torn and thin and her shoes had holes in them. Looking at her brought on that feeling Fraser just couldn't explain, and this was bothering him immensely. He wanted to hug her and comfort her, and yet he didn't know why. There was a sort of connection between them and he could sense it, but he still wasn't sure what it was. He turned to face the sink and started to wash the dishes, then he said matter-of-factly, "You know, it's supposed to be very cold tonight." 

"Well, duh! It's the middle of November, Dudley, eighty degree weather isn't very common these days." Cat said wryly as she rolled her eyes and continued to rub Dief's belly. 

"Yes, but," Fraser paused trying to find the best way to phrase what he wanted to say, "it must get awfully cold out there at night." Cat turned in his direction, her eyes dark and clouded. She watched the Mountie as he washed a plate, uncertain what to make of him. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Well, wouldn't you rather... I mean wouldn't it be more ..." he cleared his throat uncertainly, "I just think it would be better if you had a place to stay tonight - indoors. Don't you?" Now Fraser had turned to look at Cat and leaned against the counter. 

"I'm perfectly fine where I am, thank you very much," Cat said coldly. She didn't need any charity, and she wasn't about to spend the night with some strange man, it was bad enough she came all the way to his house - even if he is a Mountie. "Look, you've done your good deed for the day, Dudley. Thank you for the food, that was real ... nice. Now if you don't mind I'll be on my merry little way." Cat got up off the floor and started to walk to the door. Dief jumped up and whined, unhappy with the sudden lack of attention he was getting. She opened the door to leave and ran right into a man storming into the apartment. 

"Hey, watch where you're going! Fraser, where have you been, we were supposed to be at Montgomery's an hour ago! And why is this girl that I just knocked over coming out of your apartment?" 

"Ah, Ray!" Fraser's eyes lit up as he walked over to help Cat up off the floor. Of course she glowered at him and got up herself. Unfazed, Fraser continued to speak, "I'd like you to meet, Cat. Cat, this is Detective Raymond Vecchio, Chicago PD." Cat rolled her eyes, making it very clear that she didn't care one bit. The only thing she did care about was that both men had her trapped and she couldn't get to the door. 

"Yeah, charmed I'm sure," Ray said in response to Cat's actions. "Now look, Benny, are you or are you not coming with me to Montgomery's? Lieutenant Welsh will have my head if I don't get this case solved soon!" 

"Oh, yes, I'm still going with you, but you see I had a little set-back in my plans. I was sitting down to eat lunch after my shift and then I got a phone call..." 

"That would have been me, why didn't you take my call! I was calling to tell you I was on my way to pick you up." Ray fumed. 

"Yes, but as I was about to take your call I saw someone running off with my lunch. And so naturally..." 

"Naturally you had to pursue this evil criminal to keep our city safe... yeah, yeah, yeah." Ray rolled his eyes impatiently, "Does this have a point, Benny?" 

"Well of course, Ray. I chased this person for about 4 blocks and when I finally caught the perpetrator I found that it was Cat here. So I brought her home and made her lunch, since she obviously hadn't eaten for a while. I tried that pasta recipe your Mother gave me, it was very appetizing..." 

"Whoa! Hold up a minute here, Ben. You're telling me, we're late for a very important meeting because you had to cook for someone who stole from you?" Ray was trying his hardest to keep from shouting, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure Fraser was known for his off beat manner of upholding the law, and sure he had done some very stupid things at the same time, but this? This took the cake! 

"Yes, Ray. I wasn't about to let her starve." 

"Oh, of course not, Benny. You couldn't just let her starve," Ray retorted sarcastically. Meanwhile Cat was trying to quietly sneak out of the apartment, and what better time than now, when the two grown men beside her were arguing like ten year olds. Fraser was explaining to Ray what he had learned about Cat while she snuck behind them to the door. She had almost made it out the door when at the same time Dief barked loudly and Ray exclaimed, "She stole from you and she's living on the street? For Pete's sake, Fraser, I'm bringing her down to the station. They'll call a social worker and deal with her there." 

"NO!" Cat yelled forgetting she was trying to sneak out. "No, social worker!" 

"Listen, Kid, you're seventeen, living on the street, stealing food, you've got no other choice. Don't give me that look, it's for your own good." Ray said sternly. Cat looked discouraged for a moment but then it turned to hate. She wasn't about to let some cop ruin her life, she was about to say that when Fraser spoke up. 

"She does have another choice." Both Ray and Cat looked at the Mountie with confusion in their eyes. 

"And what's that, Benny?" Ray demanded. 

"Well, Cat was just in the process of accepting my invitation to stay here while she gets back on her feet. Isn't that right, Cat?" The look in Fraser's eyes was so honest and trusting that Cat couldn't bear it. Why was he doing all this for her? She was just some juvenile delinquent that stole his lunch. Why was he putting so much trust into her. Why? Why? Why? 

"It looked to me like she was trying to make a break for it," Ray said pointedly, knowing full well that Fraser was lying. 

"Well yes, she was on her way out, Ray, but she was in the middle of telling me her answer when she ran into you. Right, Cat?" There was that look again. Oh man, she couldn't take it any more. Finally she decided to give in. 

"Yeah, that's right. I was about to tell Dudley, er, Fraser here that I would be more than happy to accept his offer. Just until I get my act together, though." Cat tried to sound convincing. 

"Well, Benny, if you're willing to accept full responsibility for her, I'll let it go, this time. The minute she does something wrong I'm on the phone to social services, understand?" 

"Understood," Fraser responded. 

"Good. Now can we go to Montgomery's before Welsh asked for my shield?" Ray grumbled as he stormed out of the apartment. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Fraser looked at Cat willfully, she looked unsettled. He wished there was something he could do or say to relieve her of the anger she felt inside. Anger was the only thing he could think of that would explain why she acted like she did. Perhaps, he thought, she was hurt badly in some way and she's trying to escape the pain. 

"Look, Dudley, I appreciate your help and all, but I really must be going." Cat broke Fraser's train of thought as she made her way past him through the door. 

"Cat, I gave you a chance at your freedom," Fraser called after her. She stopped and turned around as he continued, "I'm not ordering you to stay here. But if you chose not to return, I'll have to let Detective Vecchio handle this." 

"Yeah," Cat sighed. She knew she had no other choice, it was either bunk with the Mountie or face a social worker who would make her life miserable. "I was just going back to the alley to pick up some stuff, that OK with you?" Her voice was acidic and distant. As if to comfort her Dief bounded over to her again and rested his head against her leg. 

"Dief!" Fraser exclaimed in exasperation. "Stop that right now, you're coming with Ray and I!" 

"Um, listen, if it's all right with you," Cat mumbled biting her lip nervously, "he can stay with me. I don't mind really. Um, and it's sort of a way of making sure I come back ..." 

Fraser thought for a moment then nodded his head in agreement. He was about to start on a long speech about trust and honor when Ray's angry voice sounded up the stairwell. "Fraser! Will you please hurry up! Or would you like to explain to my boss why I messed up the case because you had to help out a chicken thief!" 

"Ahem," Fraser cleared his throat and looked at Cat and Dief. "Now you both had better behave," he said looking more at Dief than at Cat. Dief grumbled in response and Cat just smirked. 

"Oh, yeah, just like two little angels, right, Dief?" 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

"So, Benny, you've got yourself into another one, huh?" Ray muttered to his best friend as Fraser closed the car door. 

"What do you mean, Ray?" 

"Oh, come on, Benny! You can't go around taking in strays from all over Chicago! We've been through this hundreds of times already, when are you going to learn? That kid has already tried to steal from you once, what makes you so sure she won't try again? And, even more importantly what makes you think she's going to come back?" 

"Well for one thing, Dief is with her," Fraser started to protest. 

"Oh, great, so now she's stolen your wolf!" 

"Now, Ray, there's no need for that. If you will just listen to me," Fraser paused and watched Ray wave his hand impatiently before continuing. "You see, number one, I really don't have anything worth stealing in my apartment. Well there is that old eight track stereo that I borrowed from Mr. Karnes on the second floor, but it doesn't really work very well anyhow, you sort of have to tilt it upside down and hit it just above..." 

"FRASER!!!" Ray was not in the mood for one of Fraser's long winded explanations. They were already over an hour late for their appointment and Ray just knew it wasn't going to go well. 

"Sorry, Ray, anyhow, as I was saying, I have a very positive feeling that Cat will return. And there's no need to worry about her stealing Dief, he'll make sure that she comes back okay. In fact I believe he's quite smitten by her, I have never seen that wolf act the way he did today. I think Cat is scared, Ray. I mean she's so young to be out on her own for three years. That would mean she was only fifteen when she..." 

"Ran away, Fraser. She's just a run away. She's been lucky she hasn't been caught yet, or if she has she found a way to get out. Listen to me, Benny, you cant help someone who doesn't want to be helped. Who knows what kind of stuff she's gotten into." Ray argued. The 1971 green Buick Riviera was stopped at a red light, and the two men inside were facing each other in a heated argument. 

"But that's just it, Ray!" Fraser stressed. "I think she wants to be helped. Why else would she have let me take her to my apartment?" 

"Benny, you promised her free food - after she tried to steal from you. I don't know if you're aware of this, my friend, but you can be pretty easy to take advantage of at times. And this time it looks as if you were taken in by some seventeen year old street trash," Ray smirked. 

"She'll be back, Ray," Benny stated matter-of-factly. "You'll see, she'll be back and she'll let me help her. I have a strong feeling I'm right about this." 

Ray sighed, he wanted to argue the point farther, telling his friend that he was wrong. But Fraser had this annoyingly uncanny way of always being right, no matter how insane an idea it might be. Just once though, Ray wanted him to be wrong. So instead he threw this at the Mountie, "Then, why do you want to help her so much, Benny? Why?" 

"I have no idea, Ray. It's just something I feel," Fraser shrugged as they pulled into the driveway of a beautiful Victorian stone house. "I have absolutely no idea." 

The man who answered the door eyed the two men who had just rang the bell with arrogance. His voice was even colder than the look he gave them, "May I help you?" It was clear he was not a pleasant person to deal with. 

"Chicago PD!" Ray flashed his shield and barged into the house slightly knocking the butler out of the way. "My friend here, and I have an appointment. So if you wouldn't mind showing us to Montgomery, Mr. Bellevedeer..." Ray stopped and looked at his surroundings. He and Fraser (and the unpleasant butler) were standing in a large lobby that was decorated with old paintings of Nobility and old shields from armor. This is some place, he thought. 

The butler looked down his nose at the loud mouth cop and huffed. Before Ray could open his mouth again Fraser stepped in-between the two men and said, "I'd like to apologize for Detective Vecchio. You see, he and I were having an argument right before we got here, and well, I believe he's taking it out on you." Ray glowered at the Mountie, but let him continue on anyhow. "What he was trying to say was, that we are late for an appointment with Mr. Montgomery and we were wondering if we could still see him." The butler huffed at Fraser too, but still went ahead and pressed the intercom button to notify his employer that the two cops were here. 

Moments passed before the intercom buzzed back indicating that the two men were allowed to proceed. Almost indifferently the butler showed the men to an office at the far end of the house. "Just wait here," he muttered, annoyed that he had to actually do some work. With that he turned on his heels and marched out of the room. 

"Well, he wasn't a very pleasant fellow," Fraser announced. 

"Really, Benny? Because I thought he was just exuding warmth and compassion," Ray retorted sarcastically. 

"Well, there's no need to get testy about it, Ray." Just at that moment the doors on the other side of the office opened up and a short, plump, balding man walked into the room. Fraser immediately walked over to him and offer his hand, "Ah, Mr. Montgomery." The plump man just looked at him in mock amusement, walked by and sat down at the desk. 

"Well, Detective, how nice of you to decide to drop by. In the neighborhood?" The man smirked. 

"Listen, Montgomery, no games, OK? We're supposed to be on the same side in this!" Ray snarled and almost lunged across the desk at the short man. 

"But, Detective," Montgomery said slyly, almost mocking Ray's title, "we are on the same side. You'd know if we weren't. Trust me." 

"Then keep your men out of our jurisdiction! You're not helping this case along at all if we keep picking up your men for doing illegal acts! No hits, no drive by's, no nothing. Get it?" Montgomery just narrowed his eyes and looked down his nose at the Detective. I wonder if that's where the butler gets it, Fraser thought half amused. "I mean it, Montgomery! We can't help you if you insist on continuing to do things your way, against the law." 

"We were just getting rid of a few problems, Raymond," Montgomery smirked again. 

"By blowing up a block of buildings? Killing hundreds of innocent people? You're insane!" No longer able to keep his cool, Ray was screaming at the top of his voice. Eager to prevent what was about to become physical confrontation, Fraser spoke up. 

"Perhaps, Mr. Montgomery, if you could limit your, um, elimination of problems, while the Chicago police try to handle things their way, it might help." Having gotten the man's attention Fraser continued, "It would appear to be easier on all of us if we weren't arresting your, um, employees, every day. Perhaps, Mr. Montgomery, you could maybe try to let the law do it's job alone?" 

"You're Canadian, right?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Well, listen to me, maybe up there in the Frozen North you let the law handle things on its own. But here in the good ol' US of A, we like to take matters into our own hands" 

"You know, it is a popular misconception that just because Canada is to the North that it's fro..." 

"Not now, Benny!" Ray stepped in front of his babbling partner. "Listen Montgomery, North Pole, South Pole, Canada or the US, it doesn't matter where you're from, you let the Law handle this, OK?" Montgomery got up from his seat behind the desk and walked over to the doors he had entered by. "You know your way out," he said and closed the door behind him, leaving Ray and Fraser alone in the office. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Cat walked all the way back to the alleyway that she called home with Dief bounding excitedly at her feet. She wasn't really sure what to do. Sure she had to go back to the Mountie's apartment or risk being caught by the police. She couldn't run away anywhere, she was all out of money, and well, she wouldn't be able to hide forever. Cat sat down at the opening of the biggest box on an old torn blue blanket and reached inside to get something. Dief snuggled close to her resting his head on her lap. 

"Silly dog," Cat mused as she scratched Dief behind an ear with one hand. "Why do I suddenly feel like Little Orphan Annie?" Finally, Cat pulled an old woven bag out from inside of the box. It used to be lavender but now it was dirty and grey, and sort of ragged around the edges. It was a wonder it wasn't covered with holes. There were patches sewn onto the bag, in different colors, and all shaped like flowers. "You know what this is, Dief?" Cat asked the wolf and he questioned her with his eyes (if wolves can do that...) "This bag, holds all I have left of my family ... of my life." She opened the bag and its contents were carefully strewn on the blanket in front of them. An old floppy stuffed animal with it's eyes missing, a small piece of baby blanket, a few books, pictures and some other knickknacks which held meaning for her. Cat picked up one of the objects, a worn picture in a small silver frame, and showed it to the wolf, "This," she said pointing at one of the people in the picture, "this is my mom. And this is my dad, that's me, and this guy over here making a face, that's my big brother Marc." She stared at the picture for a long while before placing it carefully back in the bag. Dief whined as Cat let out a heavy sigh and shoved all the rest of her stuff back in the bag. 

"Well, we'd better get back, I guess. Don't want them thinking I've stolen you or something." Cat quickly stood up, carried the bag over her shoulder and grabbed a few other things from the cardboard box (old clothing, a blanket or two) and started to walk back to the apartment. Dief trotted along happily beside her, a wolf-like smile on his face. "You silly, silly, puppy..." Cat muttered with a smile. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

It was very late when Benton Fraser returned to his apartment. He was uncertain of what he might - or might not - find as he flicked on his only light. His uncertainly passed when he saw Dief and Cat asleep on his newly purchased, second-hand, couch. Well, I guess that really was a good investment, he thought to himself, his eyes smiling. I guess the salesman wasn't suckering me into anything like Ray said he was. Realizing his own exhaustion, Ben placed his hat in it's holder, and began to unbutton his red tunic, ready to settle down for a good night's \- or what was left of the night anyhow - sleep. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Cat awoke to the comforting familiar smell of bacon and coffee. It had been years since she had smelled that in the morning, and it felt good. Stretching lazily like a feline on the paisley, velvety couch in apartment 3J, she held on to the last images of her dream - her mom calling her to breakfast and the bright sun-shiney room ... Suddenly reality hit and Cat sat bolt upright on the couch, confused as to where she was. As the sleepiness wore off Cat slowly began to focus on her surroundings. A smiling face popped into her view, "Ah, you're awake. Good morning Miss Cat." Benton Fraser was humming cheerily as he handed her a glass of orange juice. "I do hope you like French toast and bacon. I wasn't sure if you had any particular dietary needs or allergies, since we never had a chance to discuss it." 

Cat walked sleepily over to the breakfast table scratching her head and stifling a yawn. "Mmmm, yum," she said as she sat down and looked at the plate of food in front of her. How wonderful it was not having to worry about where her next meal would come from. "Coffee?" she asked wide eyed turning in her seat to face the Mountie.. 

"Coffee? Don't you think you're a little young for ..." Fraser stopped when he saw the look of irritation in the girl's eyes. Not wanting to start the day off on the wrong foot, Fraser poured Cat a cup of coffee and brought it to her. "Anything in it?" he asked. 

"No thanks, I like it black," Cat answered distractedly as she sipped at the coffee. Fraser raised his eyebrows in bewilderment, but then thought, well I suppose life on the street can make someone grow up pretty fast. He smiled again, a secret smile, Cat was still eating as if she had never eaten before, shades of yesterday afternoon. Fraser figured that he wouldn't ask any nosy questions this time, if Cat wanted to talk she'd talk. Despite what Ray said, Fraser felt that Cat would let him help her in her own time. 

"So, Dudley, what do you want to know this time?" Cat had her eyes narrowed in the way that reminded Fraser of an actual feline and her mouth formed a coy smile. The Mountie's eyes sparkled in amusement, this girl was good. 

"What do you mean?" he asked her innocently. 

"Oh, don't give me that, Mr. Mountie. You're sitting there aching to ask me all sorts of questions, aren't you? Don't play innocent with me." Cat scolded the man in red in between mouthfuls of food. 

"Well..." Fraser paused and pursed his lips together, "I would still like to know more about you..." 

Cat shoved herself away from the table in one swift motion. Fraser hung his head in despair, he shouldn't have asked her that question, now he'd have to start all over again. But to his surprise Cat came back to the table carrying an old worn out bag. She moved her plate to the side and plopped the bag down on the table. "Okay," she said pulling out the same picture frame she had shown Dief the day before. Fraser took the picture from her and studied it carefully. 

"Family?" he asked. 

"Yeah, my parents and older brother," she replied sullenly. 

"Where might they be now?" He looked up at her curiously. 

"OK, I told you it was a long story, right?" Cat sighed as the Mountie nodded in agreement. "Well, if you have the time ..." 

"I don't have to be at work for a half hour, take your time." His eyes were kind and his facial expression was softer than it had been moments earlier. Cat relaxed feeling that maybe this once she had found someone she could trust. 

"OK, it was my birthday, I had just turned fifteen. It was a rainy night and I had gone out to dinner with my best friend Mouse and her family. Yeah, Cat and Mouse, cute, eh? Her real name was Julie, they were family nick names ... anyhow, I was spending the night over at her house, on a school night. Kind of a birthday gift from my family, since I was never really allowed to do anything except homework on school nights. Now my mother, her name was Marie, was a nurse and my dad, Jacques LeClerc, was a criminal lawyer - a good one. Maybe too good, I dunno," Cat paused and took a deep breath. Ben cocked his head to one side, listening intensively. "You see, my dad was in the process of finishing up a case that would put this really nasty guy away for good. This guy was said to be the head of some major organized crime ring. And by the end of that week, he'd be sentenced to life imprisonment. Well, around two thirty in the morning there was this really loud explosion that shook the neighborhood for miles. Naturally we all got up to look out side in case we could see anything. Mouse lived about ten minutes by car from my place, so it was the phone call we got five minutes after the explosion that informed us what had happened. 

"In a daze I was driven over to my house, still in my pajamas, and I saw what had happened, although it never really clicked until a few days later. My house, and everyone and everything in it, was a fiery mess. I was told later that this guy that my dad was putting away ordered a bombing of my house as a warning to the feds that he wasn't stopped easily. I should have been there too, you know." 

"There was no way of knowing," Fraser offered as comfort. 

"Yeah, I know, but still. It was a school night. Anyhow no one survived, my mom and dad, my big brother, Todd ... my dog." Cat stopped and stared at the grey wall in front of her for a while. The room was silent, no one said a word. There wasn't really anything to say. Finally Fraser broke the silence, 

"Did you have any other family?" 

"No, not really. Mouse's family would have taken me in, but they were already full to the brim, and weren't able to afford another mouth to feed. I have an Aunt and Uncle, but, well, my Uncle isn't the kind who can contain his anger very well, and my Aunt and her two children get the brunt of it most of the time. Heck, he's even smacked me around once or twice and I just couldn't let them send me there. I know my Aunt - my Father's sister - wanted me, but her husband didn't. The only reason he agreed to take me in was because of the money he was going to get. Anyhow I didn't sick around long enough for the ink to dry on the legal papers. I emptied out my bank account of all the money I had \- all $250.00 dollars. Used most of it when I hopped on a bus and didn't get off until I reached here. I had no idea where I was going, I just handed the ticket lady the money and said 'I want to go as far as this'll take me'. And then didn't look back." 

"So you came all the way to Chicago from where?" Fraser asked curiously. 

Cat let out a short, half-hearted laugh, "Montreal, of all places. Funny how life works, eh?" 

"You're kidding me? Montreal ... you're Canadian. How did you manage to stay here all this time?" Fraser was amazed at what he was hearing. 

"Life on the streets isn't all that hard once you get the hang of it. I started out scared and confused. I was mugged and beaten and that's not the worst of it. I thought I could just go on trusting people like I did back home, and that got me nothing but heart ache and pain. You start to do things you'd never normally do to survive, and believe me I've done it all. Drinking, drugs... just stuff to help you forget. You find ways of making money you never thought you'd see yourself do in a thousand years." Cat's voice trailed off, she was no longer talking to Fraser she was just thinking out loud at this point, just letting everything out. 

Fraser let out a long breath, disturbed at what he was hearing. The girl in front of him looked nothing like the innocent girl who's smile lit up the picture he was holding. She was so young to have suffered so much. "Can I ask you one more question?" 

"What's that?" Cat blinked back tears. 

"What is your name? I mean, you say it's Cat. But I know now that its a family nickname. So I was wondering . . ." 

Cat let out a sad laugh, "Yeah, I guess you have the right, eh? You know pretty much everything else now don't you?" Fraser gave her a small smile. "Marie-Catherine LeClerc. No one ever called me Marie-Catherine though, just Catherine. And even then, most called my Cat. I like Cat better though, you can hide behind it." She shrugged and became silent again. 

"Can I help you?" he asked his voice gentle with concern. 

"Just don't let that Detective guy call Social Services. Please." She pleaded with her eyes. "They'll send me back to Montreal, to my Aunt and Uncle! I can't live like that, Fraser. Please believe me when I say I'm better off this way!" 

The Mountie shook his head, not sure what to do. This situation called for him to obey the law and contact a social worker to send Cat back home, and yet the look in her eyes was too much for him to bear. This would be something he would have to seriously think about. But for now he just said, "I promise." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

That day at work Benton Fraser was lost in thought. He was highly concerned about Cat and the situation he had gotten himself into. He was so lost in thought in fact that his commanding officer had noticed and was not pleased. 

"Constable Fraser," Inspector Meg Thatcher said sternly as she stood in the doorway of the Mountie's office, "I would seriously encourage you to leave your problems at the door before entering the Consulate." 

"Sir?" Benton questioned, confused. 

"Oh, come on," Meg rolled her eyes. "It's obvious something is on your mind, Constable. I have been standing here for the past five minutes watching you. Not only did you not notice me you have also written the same address on the last four invitations! And I am sure the Secretary of State does not need four reminders of the Embassy Gala!" 

"I apologize, Sir. You see I, well, I mean I, uh," Benton cleared his throat nervously, "what I mean to say is ..." 

"This isn't the time for personal problems, Constable. I suggest you forget about whatever it is and I expect to see all two hundred and forty-five of those invitations sealed and addressed on my desk in a half hour. Understand, Constable," Meg ordered impatiently. 

"Understood," Benton replied. But before Meg could leave his office he said, "Inspector Thatcher?" 

"What is it, Constable?" 

"Permission to speak freely." 

"Oh, all right - but make it snappy!" Inspector Thatcher was this close to losing what little patience she had left. 

"I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something," he paused and Thatcher gave a short nod of her head. "You see, I, uh, have this friend ..." 

Good grief, Meg thought, one of those questions. Out loud she hissed, "Fraser ..." 

"OK, well, it's really my problem, really. Anyhow, um, what would you do in a situation where you promised someone something that wasn't really the 

right thing to do, but maybe, perhaps it was the best thing for them?" The Mountie rambled on his face turning almost the exact shade of his tunic. 

"What is all this about, Constable?" 

"Well, I can't say." Fraser winced as his commanding officer rolled her eyes and looked as if she would whack him with a dead otter, had she had one. "It's within the best interest for the other party, Sir ..." 

"Understood, Constable," Meg sighed. "So you're saying that you promised someone something that is bad..." 

"Not really bad, Sir. Just, uh, not exactly right." 

"Whatever. So you promised that you wouldn't do something rather than doing what is probably the right thing. But this 'right thing' might not be in the best interest of the party concerned?" 

"Correct. Any ideas on what to do, Sir?" 

"Well, Constable, I would chose to do what is right." 

"Meaning you would not consider what is best for the other person and go back on your word?" 

"No, Constable, meaning I would chose which of the two options I thought was best and follow through with that." 

"And, um, which option might that be, Sir?" Fraser's blue eyes were clouded with confusion. 

"I have no idea, Constable." 

Fraser's face fell, he was right back where he had started. "Oh well, thank you anyway, Inspector," he said discouraged. 

"Of course," Thatcher said over her shoulder as she exited the office, "you could always come up with a third option." She turned around slightly only to give him a small, supportive smile. "Just get your work done first. You have twenty minutes left" By now she was out in the hallway and Fraser was left all alone in his office. 

"Understood," he called back and started to quickly address the pile of invitations in front of him. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Later in the day Fraser and Ray were sitting in Ray's green Riv surveying an empty warehouse across the street. 

"Why is it that all illegal stuff has to take place in abandoned warehouses," Ray grumbled, "I mean, you'd think that crooks would catch on by now that this is the first place the cops will look!" 

"Well, Ray, the fact of the matter is, that abandoned or condemned places are the best hide out for criminals because there is no one around. And unless the cops are tipped about illegal activity going on no one will be the wiser because there's no one here." 

"Must you have an answer for everything, Fraser?" Ray snapped sarcastically. 

"I'm sorry, Ray." There was a hint of hurt in the Mountie's voice. Sensing this hurt Ray tried to make up for it by changing the subject, "So, uh, how's that Mouse, kid?" 

"Cat. Her friend is Mouse." Fraser corrected his friend. 

"She has a friend named Mouse?" Ray chuckled "Don't that beat all, Cat and Mouse. Ha!" 

"She's very touchy about that, Ray. So I'd suggest you not bring that up around her." 

"So, what's with this kid anyhow, Benny? You find anything out?" Ray was secretly pleased that the hurt tone had left his friend's voice and that Fraser was starting to perk up while talking about some runaway. 

"Ray, do you really think this is the time to be discussing this? I mean we're supposed to be watching this building for signs of activity and such." Fraser waved his hands around as he talked. 

"Benny, I can listen and see at the same time you know, and I know that you're more than capable of talking and surveying at the same time. Besides, if I know Montgomery, he'll be on to our stakeout anyhow and I doubt there will even be any activity today. So shoot, what's the deal with that kid?" Fraser repeated everything that Cat had told him almost word for word, leaving out anything that might trigger Ray into arresting her and calling social services. Even if that was the path that the Mountie would take, he didn't want to take it now. He still had to make up his mind. At the same time both men kept their eyes glued to the warehouse just in case. The sun was starting to set as Fraser finished his story. 

"So she's been through quite a bit, you see. And I'm not really sure which way to go." When he had stopped talking Ray handed him the cellular phone. 

"Call social services now," Ray said. "The number is 555-23 ..." 

"I most certainly will not, Ray," Fraser said appalled and pushed the hand away. 

"Get real, Benny!" Ray was almost shouting. "You've got a runaway in your apartment, whose family has probably been searching for her for three years! You can't tell me she'll be fine on the streets, Fraser." 

"But, Ray, I ..." 

"And what are you going to do, Benny? You can't just take her in you know, she's not a lost puppy, she's a seventeen year old girl." 

"I don't know, Ray, but I ..." 

"You're not her guardian, you know. You can't just take care of her, she's going to have to go some time, Benny. Welcome to reality!" Ray was on a roll, every time Fraser tried to dispute or speak he was cut of in mid sentence. Finally when Ray stopped to breathe, Fraser jumped in the conversation. 

"You know Ray, everything you said makes perfect sense. But I can't just send her back if she's going to be abused." 

"Oh, right Benny, ever think she just made that up? I don't trust that street kid one bit. She's big trouble, I just know it! And you and your big old soft heart are being taken for a ride." 

"You know Ray, you should try to give people the benefit of the doubt. Besides she'll be eighteen in about two weeks, then she'll be legal to stay on her..." 

"What?! Are you insane? What are you telling me Fraser, that you're going to hold off on upholding the law a few weeks to let her get away scott free? I don't believe what I'm hearing! Benny it's your legal duty to call it in and let social services handle this!" Ray angrily pushed open the car door. "I can't take this anymore, I'm going to look around." And he stormed off. 

Quick as a flash Fraser was walking in stride with him. By now darkness had set in and it was difficult to see their surroundings because of poor lighting. "Ray, all I'm saying is that I have a good feeling about this girl. She's not bad news and it wouldn't be prudent to send her back now. At least if I hold off a bit longer she'll be old enough to make her own decisions." Just as Ray was about to hurl another sarcastic retort at his buddy both men saw a blur up ahead of them run around the corner of the west side of the building. Without words, they both knew what they had to do. Quickly and silently they pursued the blur following it through a back door to the warehouse. 

"Just what is it that we're looking for?" Benton whispered. 

"Well, I'm sure that Montgomery is up to no good, even though we're supposed to be on the same side in this case. I've never known that man to be honest in his entire life. So just because he called us to stop some evil gang from taking over his business - of producing beer \- not any illegal business of course." Fraser gave Ray a short nod to prove he was listening as Ray continued, "I'm sure Montgomery had more to do with this than just being the attacked party. We wouldn't be arresting his men all over the place if he wasn't in on this. There's more to Montgomery than meets the eye and I'm going to be the one to prove it. With a little help of course," Ray smiled at the Mountie slightly. 

"Of course, Ray." Fraser replied only half listening. Something over on the other side of the room they were in caught his attention. He nudged his partner and nodded his head in the direction of the activity. There were two, maybe three people standing close together in what appeared to be deep conversation. Ray squinted to try to make out faces in the dark and slowly reached for his revolver. Fraser's face was stone like in concentration as he strained to hear what was being said. Words drifted through the air, echoing off the large and empty walls of the room. But not loud enough for the two men to hear the entire conversation. If Fraser stopped his breathing he could make out certain words. 

"... tomorrow..." "...cut off..." "By the docks...we..." 

"...gomery..." "...he's dead." 

One of the figures knocked over an old tin barrel. The clang of the tin meeting the cement floor was amplified by the echo in the room. Startled, Ray jumped up and fired his revolver three times in the direction of the sound. This frightened whomever was there and they fled the warehouse \- fast. 

"I think I hit someone!" Ray cried almost gleefully as he ran ahead of the Mountie towards the other side of the room. Ray was down on his knees searching for anything that the suspects might have dropped in their meeting when Fraser caught up with him. Opening the pouch on his uniform, Fraser produced a small thin cylinder and pointed it in Ray's direction. One small but clear ray of light shone though the darkness lighting up the floor around Ray's hands. 

"A flashlight? Where did that come from?" Ray spun around and looked quizzically at his friend. 

"That's not important, Ray," Fraser mumbled as he moved the light around. "Find anything?" 

"We could have used that a while ago while we were straining our eyes outside you know." Ray muttered under his breath. He thought he heard Fraser say something about that not being practical because the suspects would have seen it, but he wasn't really listening. Instead Ray was scouring the floor trying to find any sort of clue. He perked up when he head Fraser's trademark "Ah!" 

"Ah? What ah?" Ray crawled over to his Mountie friend who was crouched down over some liquidy-goo on the floor. "What did you find?" 

"Well Ray, it would appear that you did manage to hit someone while you were shooting blindly," Ray let Fraser's subtle criticism about his policing methods go and listened to what the Mountie had to say, "this seems to be a little spot of blood." 

"How can you be sure, Fraser? I mean, this place is covered in little spots of everything! Oil, water, slime..." 

"Well Ray, I tase..." 

Ray felt sick, "No, wait, don't tell me, I know, I know. You know, Benny, your methods aren't all that hygienic you know. And you've got to be careful, your habit of tasting things has already gotten you into trouble once!" Fraser just ignored Ray's comment shrugging it off, he was probably just getting him back for the blind shooting comment he had made earlier. After another half hour of searching, all that turned up was a small piece of paper with scribbles on it that Ray had found. 

"What do you make of this, Benny?" Ray asked his partner holding up the paper in front of the light. 

"Looks like a bunch of scribbles to me, Ray." Fraser took the piece of paper from the detective's hand and examined it closely, licking it just slightly. "Hmm," he said. 

"Hmm? Hmm, Fraser? What happened to 'Ah'? What's it taste like? Paper?" 

"I'm not sure, I'll have to examine it a bit more." 

"Well, can we do that tomorrow? It's almost one in the morning. I'm exhausted, let's get out of here, Benny," Ray said as he headed back towards the door they entered by. 

"Sounds good to me, Ray. Come to think of it I am feeling rather pooped," Fraser said stifling a yawn. 

"Pooped?" Ray scoffed as he unlocked the car door, "No one says pooped anymore Fraser. What is that, some sort of Canadian catch phrase?" He snickered as they drove away. 

"Very funny, Ray." Fraser muttered and looked out the window of the car. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Benton Fraser was exhausted when he entered his apartment. He took off his hat and tunic and placed them carefully away for the next day. He poured himself a glass of water and sat down on the couch. It wasn't until he sat down that he realized both Cat and Dief were gone. It was late and dark and the snow had begun to fall outside. But before Fraser could worry too much the door swung open and they walked into the room. It was obvious by the way Cat was dressed that she and Dief hadn't been outside. When questioned all she said was that they were visiting some neighbors. 

Dief jumped up onto the couch beside the Mountie and whined. "What's your problem," he asked the wolf in a slightly irritated manner. All of a sudden he was aware of Cat standing behind him. She started to massage his shoulders. Startled he said, "What are you doing?" 

"You must be so tired after such a long day at work," she mused, Fraser could smell the alcohol on her. "Gee, you're so tense! Let me help you relax." Cat leaned in close to his ear, and he could feel her warm breath on the side of his neck. The smell of alcohol was even stronger now, what was it? Rum! She smelled like rum. Fraser didn't think he liked where this was going. 

"Um," he cleared his throat and stood up suddenly, "would you maybe like some coffee?" Without missing a beat, Cat was next to him running her hand seductively up and down his arm. 

"Mr. Mountie does stuff for people all day. Let me do something for you." Her hands moved to his chest playing with the black suspenders over his white undershirt. Fraser's face had that deer caught in the headlights look and he couldn't think very clearly what he should say. "And I know just how to relax you too," he heard Cat saying. Her voice sounded as if she was in another room, so far away. Suddenly she slid down her hands going... 

"Ahem," Fraser coughed loudly and jumped back. "Dog food," he exclaimed and Cat stood up confused. "Dief needs dog food. I, uh, forgot to pick it up earlier. Um, I'll, uh, be back." Fraser bumbled around trying to escape this awkward situation. He put on his hat and his dark blue RCMP coat over his undershirt and headed for the door in an embarrassed daze. 

"But it's two o'clock in the morning," Cat called after him. "Dief needs dog food," was all she heard in response from the Mountie. "Dudley!" she called again but he had managed to make it down the stairs and was out of ear shot. 

The hurt look in Cat's eyes lasted only a moment before she narrowed them and smirked. With a mischievous glint in her eye Cat took a sip of some alcoholic beverage from a silver canteen she had in her pocket and then looked at Dief. He whined and hid his head under a blanket on the couch. "Silly dog," she muttered and took another sip from her canteen. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Benton Fraser was having an even harder time trying to concentrate on his job the next day. He was sitting at Ray's desk at the 27th Precinct and fiddling with a chain of paper clips. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and his thoughts were muddled. This was no time for foggy thoughts, there was a criminal out there who had to be stopped before someone was killed. Earlier that morning Ray had dropped off the piece of paper they found at the warehouse last night at the lab to be analyzed. Right now, all they could do was wait. 

"Benny!" Ray's voice broke the Mountie's concentration on the paper clip chain. "You know, Benny, it is awfully hard to brainstorm with someone when they keep zoning out. What is with you?" 

"I'm sorry, Ray." Fraser quickly tossed the chain on the desk and cleared his throat. Turing to face the cop he added, "I didn't sleep very well last night, that's all. I'll be okay, I promise." 

"You *sure*, Fraser?" Ray asked pointedly. 

"Yes, Ray," he answered his friend matter-of-factly. After a brief pause he asked, " So what is it we know?" 

"Well, we know that something is going down at the docks today and that someone will be dead. Montgomery has probably . . . " 

"Now wait a minute, Ray," Fraser cautioned. "We do not know for sure that Montgomery has planned all this." 

"Fraser, you heard his name and 'he's dead' the same as I did. What else is there to think. Put two and two together and you get .. " 

"Think, Ray, what if . . ." Fraser's voice trailed off. 

'What if, what?" Ray was growing impatient with the Mountie's slow way of getting to the point. But before his friend could speak, Ray's desk phone rang. "Vecchio!" Ray answered the phone. "Yeah? Uh-huh... and that's all there was? What about ... uh-huh. OK, got it! Thanks, Dale!" Ray hung up the phone, scribbled something on a piece of paper and jumped up from his desk. 

"Ray?" Fraser's eyes questioned. 

"You can finish your thought in the car. Benny, we've got a lead!" Before exiting the building he handed the paper to Elaine. "Here, Elaine, run this through the computer, will ya?" She arched an eyebrow at the cop causing him to sigh and add a stressed, "Please?" 

"My pleasure, Ray." A satisfied smile spread across her face and she turned to the Mountie and asks, "Anything I can do for you, Fraser?" 

"Ah, no thanks, Elaine. I'm just with him." He started to hurry after Ray but stopped and added in a hushed voice, "Good one - getting him to say 'please'." 

Elaine grinned, "I try." Before Fraser turned away Elaine thought she saw a faint hint of an amused smile creep across his face. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Once in the car Benton quizzed his partner on what he just found out. "Where are we going, Ray?" 

"Well, Benny, that was Dale from the lab that called. It would seem that the piece of paper we found last night is stationary belonging to a very wealthy mob boss." 

"Ray, how do you link one little scrap of paper to *one* person?" Ray let out a small sarcastic laugh, "Easy, Ben. You see, this paper is a very special blend, and there is only one person who has his own paper made. This paper was created for a one Mr. Randolf Linkler." 

"The Sausage King of Europe?" Fraser's eyes widened at the sound of that name. 

"The one and only, Benny!" Ray grinned. "It would appear that the *King* is in town for a sausage convention to promote his latest sausage creation." 

Fraser was more than confused now, a sausage king was a mob boss, and had some sort of link to Montgomery? "Um, Ray, what . . . " 

"I don't know, Benny, but Linkler's private yacht is anchored down on Pier 26. And if my hunch is correct, what ever is taking place today will be taking place there - tonight! Montgomery is probably going to have Linkler killed!" 

"Ray, this make absolutely no sense a-tall! Think about it! I mean Montgomery and Linkler have nothing in common." 

"I beg to differ, my tall, red, friend, "Ray argued excitedly. "You see, for about the past five years Montgomery and Linkler have been fighting for territory." 

"Ray, Montgomery is in the United States and Linkler is in Europe!" 

"Not *physical* territory, Benny, but *business* territory! Each one is close to being the wealthiest, best businessman in the world. When one buys stock, the other buys up what's left and so on. They are bitter rivals, Benny. So with Linkler out of the way. Montgomery grabs what he leaves behind and becomes the richest man in the world!" 

"That just sounds silly, Ray. Listen to yourself! And you never told me where we are going, this looks like my street!" 

"I'm taking you home, Benny," Ray said as he pulled over in front of the run down apartment building. 

"Ray?" Fraser was confused even more. 

"I'll be back to pick you up around eight tonight. It is now five, you have three hours, be ready!" Fraser shrugged and started to exit the car, there was no point in arguing with Ray when he got like this. "Oh, and, Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Don't wear red, okay?" Ray smiled. Fraser gave a short nod of his head and shut the car door. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Dog food. Scattered all over the apartment were at least eight large bags of dog food. Where Fraser went to find them all in the middle of the night, or how he got them all back to the apartment, Cat had no idea. All she knew what that when she woke up that afternoon dog food was all she saw. She also realized what a fool she had been and swore to make it up to her host - respectably. 

So when Benton Fraser opened the door to his apartment he was greeted by the delicious smell of a home cooked meal and a beautifully set table. Somehow Cat had even managed to make his stainless steel plates and utensils look good. With a total look of surprise on his face, Fraser called out, 

"Cat?" 

A smiling feline-like face came into view from behind a cupboard door. "Hey! You're early! Oh, well, come on, sit down! Here let me take this for you." Cat took Fraser's hat away from him and placed it on its rack. She then walked back over to the table and untied her apron. 

"Um . . ." the Mountie began. 

"I took the liberty of cooking dinner, I hope you don't mind. It's kid of . . ." She paused and stared at the napkin on the table in front of her. "It's my way of saying thank you and I am so sorry for acting like a fool last night." Fraser studied the blushing girl in front of him. His face was understanding and Cat was thankful to see a smile begin to form. "Listen, I want to explain about last night." 

"There is no need to explain, please do not feel . . . " 

"No. I want to explain, Dudley." Cat cut hum off. "You see, I know of two ways to say thank you. This way -" Cat gestured to the table and all the food around them. "And, well, what I tried to do last night. Now I realized right off that you were not the kind of person I should thank *that* way. But I guess old habits are hard to break, and after spending the last three years repaying people that way, I just kinda fell back into it. So here is a pot roast with gravy, mashed potatoes and the works to help apologize for my mistakes and to say, thanks for helping me out. Do you think you could forgive me . . . Fraser?" Cat's eyes were glistening with tears as she ended her speech. Almost instinctively Fraser reached out and squeezed the little girl's hand. 

"Don't worry about it, Cat. As far as I am concerned, there is no need to apologize. I want to help you. I am *here* to help you. And I should be the one thanking you, look at this meal, this is amazing!" 

The auburn haired girl giggled shyly. "My father was big on gourmet cooking and he taught my brother and I all the ins and out's of cooking. As much as we complained about the Sunday afternoon lessons, it was worth it. He made it an art, he was so happy when he was cooking, it relaxed him. I hope to one day be as good as he was, I did the best with what I could find here." Fraser squeezed her hand again, "I am sure your father would be proud, Catherine." 

"You think so?" Cat met Fraser's eyes for the first time with out hostility, and he noticed a new sparkle in them now. 

"Yes. I know he would." 

Cat smiled from ear to ear as she began to eat her dinner. For two hours they sat and talked while they ate. Cat had finally let her guard down while she spoke to him and was free and open in her conversation. Fraser found out the names of her Aunt and Uncle in Montreal, and Cat told him horror stories of how her Uncle treated his family. Fraser also learned that she loved to read and how much she missed her family - especially her brother. 

"There's just no-one who can look after me the way he did, you know? I guess it sounds silly, and I don't mean that I don't miss my parents. It's just that we had something special. He was always there to protect me, I felt safe around him. I know it's silly." 

"I understand." The warmth in his smile comforted her. 

'You're really something, you know that, Fraser?" She smiled and her eyes laughed. 

"Thank you, I think." Ben returned her playful smile. He then turned serious. "I promise you that I will never let anything bad happen to you, you know that don't you? You can trust me." 

"Trust and promises mean nothing to me, Dudley!" Her eyes suddenly clouded over. "They do nothing but break." She got up from the table brusquely and began to carry her dishes over to the sink. Fraser followed and took a plate from her hands. 

"I have never broken a promise to anyone, and I am serious when I say you can trust me. Please believe me that you can trust me, Catherine. Please." 

"Don't call me that!" Cat cried, she could not look him in the eye. She knew if she saw the pleading in his eyes she would break. And there was no way that could happen, if she gave in she would just get hurt again. And that scared her. "I, I don't know what to think! I am so scared, Fraser! I am really scared! If I let you in... I don't know anymore! I don't hate you or anything, and a small part of me says 'Believe him! Trust him! It's safe.' But the rest of me refuses to listen and I am not strong enough to let that little voice win! I don't know if I want to!" 

Fraser thought hard about what to say next. Why did she keep doing this to him? Why could he not think of something to say? This frightened little girl in front of him was trying to find the strength to trust him *needed* to be comforted. But Fraser couldn't think of anything to say. Not even one of his Inuit stories. For once in his life Fraser was speechless. So he did the one thing he could think of, he reached out and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Cat turned away from him again. But didn't brush off his hand. She pretended to concentrate on cleaning an invisible stain on the plate she was holding. Neither said a word, Fraser could hear quiet sniffles coming from at, but he said nothing. He simply gave her shoulder a small squeeze. Just as the silence was becoming awkward Ray burst though the door in a very hyper mood. "Okay, Benny! Let's go! Tonight we close this case..." Ray stopped and suddenly saw the image in front of him. "Hey, everything okay?" Fraser was impressed with the sincere concern in his friend's voice. He looked at Cat and with a small smile and an almost invisible nod of his head he said, "Yes, Ray. Everything will be just fine." Cat casually rubbed her eyes trying to hide the fact that she had been crying and turned back to the dishes. 

"Great, okay then, Benny, let's go catch some bad guys! Um, by the way, what smells so goo?" 

"Cat cooked a delicious diner tonight." Fraser answered as he put on his hat. 

"She can cook?" Ray exclaimed amazed. 

"Yes, *she* can, Ray." Cat retorted. "And *she* is still in the room and can hear you talk about her, you know!" 

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! I wasn't trying to be mean, I mean.... Look, *I* can't even cook, okay? I am impressed that's all!" 

Cat found an involuntary smile start to creep across her face as the detective tried to defend himself. "Forget it." She laughed. "You boys go out, have some fun, catch some bad guys, and so on! Just get out of here now, I have dishes to do!" 

"You heard the lady, Benny, let's move!" Ray bounded out the door thankful to get out of that situation. 

"Leave the dishes, Catherine, I'll do them when I get back." Fraser said, waiting for the reaction of using her name. Surprisingly enough she let it slide. 

"Don't worry about it, Dudley. Get out of here!" She flicked soapy water at the Mountie. 

"Okay! Okay! I am leaving! Just make sure Dief doesn't finish the left overs!" 

"Fraser," Cat called as he stepped out the door. The Mountie stuck his head back into the room and raised his eyebrows. "Be careful?" Those words were just whispered and Cat looked away from the door as soon as they were uttered. Fraser smiled and replied, "Trust me." With that he shut the door leaving Cat alone with a smile on her face. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

"So you've got her cooking for you now, eh, Fraser?" Ray joked as he pulled the Riv into a dark alley way near the docks. His Canadian friend she gave him a blank look and Ray had to laugh again. "Forget it, Benny, let's just go set up." 

"Yes, Ray." Fraser got out of the car as Ray radioed the police station. 

"Elaine, back up on it's way to Anderson Dock?" 

"Yes, Ray. Hey watch your backs, huh? These guys are everywhere and they mean business." 

'Will do, Elaine! And thanks!" 

"You been taking lessons from Fraser, Ray?" Elaine joked. 

"Ha, ha, Elaine, just keep us posted okay?" Ray got out of the car and double checked his gun. Fully loaded with two extra clips in his pocket, just in case. "Man I wish you could carry a gun, Fraser." Ray grumbled as he surveyed their surroundings. 

"I can carry a gun, Ray," Fraser replied causing the detective to turn and face him sharply, "it just cannot be loaded." 

Ray let out an exasperated sigh and pushed the Mountie in front of him. "Just keep your mouth shut, okay, Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

An hour passed and nothing had happened, Ray was starting to doubt his hunch, it didn't make matters any better that Fraser was being unusually quiet. However Ray noticed that the Mountie had been scanning the area in his normal thorough way so if anything were to happen Fraser would notice it for sure. Now if only something would happen, Ray thought gloomily. As if in answer to his silent thoughts two men exited from a cabin about twenty feet away from where they were hiding. Ray positioned his gun, ready to fire if need be and Fraser looked as if he were ready to pounce on prey. The two suspects walked in silence toward a large yacht where they were greeted by three other men, one of whom was carrying a silver brief case. 

"That's Linkler's boat," Ray whispered to Fraser. "And it ain't no canoe either, wow." 

Both detective and Mountie narrowed their eyes trying to make out faces and words. Fraser turned his head away from the suspected and toward where Ray had parked the car just for a second and paused. 

"We've got to get closer, Benny," Ray whispered again. But before Ray could get up Fraser said, 

"Uh, Ray?" 

"What is it now, Benny?" 

"I know you told me to keep my mouth shut and everything, but say I had something rather important to say." 

"What is it, Fraser?" Ray sounded irritated and quickly turned to face his friend only to find him self face to face with the barrel of a very large shot gun. 

'Well, Ray, it would appear that we have been caught, and are in big trouble." 

"Gee, thanks for sharing, Benny." Ray grumbled sarcastically as he was forced to his feet. 

"Any time, Ray," Fraser managed to say before both men were knocked unconscious by their captors. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

"Well, well, well..." 

Fraser began to regain consciousness and could faintly make out the image of a man standing in front of him. "It looks as though we were being spied on," the image spoke. The Mountie shook his head to help clear the fogginess and to try to stop the room from spinning. As his focus became clearer Fraser saw that both he and Ray were tied to a chair on what appeared to be the lower deck of a boat. Standing in front of them was Montgomery and two other men, one of whom Fraser found out was Linkler, when Montgomery spoke to him. Linkler was a tall skinny man who had dark curly hair. Fraser found himself fighting to suppress a giggle when he realized that the two men when standing next to each other resembled Abbot and Costello. What am I thinking? Fraser thought, this is no time for silliness. I have got to try to find a way to get us out of here. He looked over his shoulder at Ray who was just beginning to wake up and tried to think of a way to escape. 

'Let us go, Montgomery, we know nothing," Fraser said to try and stall for time, to himself he thought unhappily, Oh yeah, that was clever. Both Montgomery and Linkler let out deep, full-bellied laughs, "You expect us to believe that, Mountie?" Montgomery managed to say between laughs. "We find two cops snooping outside and *you* expect us to think you know nothing? What? Like it was just a hunch that something might happen?" 

"That is exactly what we were doing, Montgomery," Ray spoke up suddenly. 

The two men laughed even harder. 

"Look, boys, we would love to stick around some more and have you entertain us like this, but we have business to take care of. Sven here will be your guard for this evening, eagerly awaiting the command to take care of you. Mr. Linkler?" Montgomery waved his hand toward the door and both men left the room. 

"Are you all right, Ray?" Fraser asked when he was sure the bag guys were out of ear shot. 

"Yeah, you?" 

"Fine, Ray. We seem to be a bit of a pickle though." 

"Really, Fraser? Because I hadn't noticed," Ray grumbled. 

"You are upset with me, aren't you, Ray?" 

"Why, whatever gave you *that* idea, Benny? Why should I be upset? I mean you just let two large, smelly mean with automatic weapons, capture us, knock us out and tie us up here. And for what reason? Because I use a common every day expression like 'keep your mouth shut'. Totally forgetting *who* I was talking to - the *one* person in the entire world who takes everything it literally!" 

"I do not, Ray." 

"Yes you do, Benny! And you do it all the time!" 

"Do I?" 

"Yes!" 

"Really?" 

"Yes, Fraser!" 

"Oh." 

The two cops sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity and their guard just started at them in bewilderment. Finally Ray broke the silence and called to the guard, 

"Hey, you! Yeah, you. Sven is it? Well would you happen to have any anti-nausea pills on you?" 

"Shut up," Sven growled. 

"Hey I am serious here! Boats make me very sea sick. How's about a bucket or something? Otherwise I am gonna make a very big mess here on this expensive Persian rug." 

"Ray?" Fraser's voice was filled with concern. 

"You know how I get, Benny," Ray said with an edge in his voice. 

"Ray, um...I," Fraser began to say. He was not entirely sure if his friend was faking it or not. 

"Listen, buddy," Ray croaked out to the guard, "I don't know how much longer I'll be fine. You *really* wanna see what I had for dinner? Remember how I was *last* time, Benny?" 

Fraser quickly sized up the situation and decided he would play along. "Oooo, it was nasty." He raised his eyebrows at the guard at the same time Ray hiccuped and the guard jumped. 

"Okay, OK! I'll see what I can find. Just... just hold it in for a few more minutes, OK?" With that Sven ran out of the room, not looking forward to what he might find when he came back. Ray chuckled quietly when the guy was gone. 

"You okay, Ray?" 

"Never been better, Benny. You still got that pocket knife on you?" 

"Yes, Ray. Ah! I see what you were doing now. I wasn't sure if you were acting or not. Now if you just reach a little to you left, this way..." Fraser moved their tied arms over to the left so that Ray could reach into his coat pocket and pull out the knife. 

"Ow! Benny, arms are not created to move that way!" 

"Oh, sorry, Ray!" Fraser tried to untwist their arms. 

"No, wait. Just a sec ... there! I got it!" Ray exclaimed as quietly as possible. He began to cut through the ropes quickly. 

"I don't mean to rush you, Ray. But our guard sounds like he is on his way back," Benny said calmly. 

"Almost there, Benny. Almost .. got it!" Ray managed to cut through just as Sven came running in with a bucket. 

"Good, you waited. Here use this." Sven shoved the bucket in Ray's face but before he could back away, Ray grabbed the bucket and rammed it on the guy's head. 

Fraser then jumped up and took the gun away from Sven and pushed him down on Ray's chair. 

"Now, don't you move, Sven. Or my buddy here will blow you inside out," Ray snarled as he tied up their ex-captor. Ray then took to gun from Fraser and knocked the guy out cold. "That should hold him," Ray mused. He caulked the gun and ran out of the room with Fraser in tow. Once on the upper deck the two cops listened carefully for the sound of Montgomery's voice. "This way," Fraser whispered and took off down the hallway. They stopped at the end where they came across a closed door. Inside they could hear angry voices in a heated discussion. 

"Listen, Montgomery, I will not play these games. You'll pay me what you owe me and I will then be on my way." A deep throaty accent rang through the night. 

"Well, we know they are in there. Now what?" Ray pursed his jaw in thought. 

"We listen, Ray." Fraser was crouched attentively at the door. Ray gave him a puzzled look but decided to try it the Mountie's way for a change. 

"There are no games to be played, Mr. Linkler. I owe you nothing." Montgomery's voice was clear. "Getting my men arrested like that, when you set them up when you blew up that building, you owe me! The police have been after me since the incident and they have been watching me like a hawk because of your fowl ups! I do not appreciate the, Mr. Linkler, not one bit." 

"Hey! What's going on?" Linkler's voice rose in fear. "Tell them to put the guns away, Montgomery." 

"Uh, Benny? I've listened enough." Ray jumped up and went to kick the door down but Fraser stopped him just in time. 

"Not now, Ray. Just wait and listen." Fraser took his position at the door once more. 

"Fraser, are you insane," Ray hissed but was met with a determined and unbudging look from his Canadian friend. Reluctantly Ray joined Fraser on the floor next to the door. "Are all Canadians this stubborn?" 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

"Now, Montgomery, we can handle this like rational adults, can't we?" 

"You stole from me, Linkler and I don't like people who steal from me! Now tell me, where's the Purple Diamond?" 

"What?!" Linkler, Fraser and Ray all exclaimed at the same time all extremely confused. 

"Don't play innocent with me, Linkler. Tell me what you did with the diamond or say 'bye-bye life'." 

"See, Fraser, I told you Montgomery was going to kill Linkler. Ha!" Ray was pleased that he had figured out something before the Mountie. 

"But, Ray, what is he talking about?" Fraser asked perplexed. 

"I have no idea, Benny. But I do know that if we don't get in there soon, I will have to explain to Welsh *why* there are dead bodies in this case while I was sitting outside the door!" 

Inside the room Linkler was furiously trying to figure out what his loony captor was referring to. "I have *no* idea what you are talking about, Montgomery! I have never even heard of this Purple Diamond you keep yelling at me about. Now let me go!" 

Both Ben and Ray could hear the sincere confusion in Linkler's voice as he pleaded with Montgomery to let him go. 

"This guy's a nut," Ray whispered at the same time watching his partner for a clue as of what to do next. 

"I don't believe you, Linkler. I think you are playing dumb to get off the hook. I think you stole that diamond from me when you set up my men in that explosion. I think you are hiding it somewhere on this boat and I want it now! But you still refuse to help me out, so, now you die!" The sound of caulking guns and the strangled cry of "Hey!" caused Ray to turn to Fraser are ask pointedly, "NOW?" 

Fraser nodded. "Now, Ray." Both men jumped up and kicked in the door. 

"Freeze! Chicago PD!" Ray cried as he stood in the doorway. What he saw nearly made him drop his gun in surprise. The man being held at gun point was not Linkler, rather it was Montgomery. 

"Ah, nice of you boys to drop in." Linkler sneered, "You are just in time to watch me take out the trash." 

"Put down the guns, folks and let Montgomery go," Ray yelled. To Fraser he said, "What the hell is going on here?" 

"I was *trying* to tell you this *before*, Ray. I fear that Mr. Montgomery is the one that is going to die, not the one who will be doing the killing." 

'Very observant there, Mr. Mountie. Do you get a boy scout badge for that," Linkler scoffed. "Too bad you won't be around to receive it. And Detective Vecchio, do you really think that *you*, one man with one gun, can stop these seven men with seven guns? I think not. Say your prayers boys." 

"Wait," Ray exclaimed as he was led at gun point to sit next to Montgomery. 

"What is it," Linkler retorted. 

"What is this Purple Diamond thing he was talking about?" Ray pointed to Montgomery. 

"I honestly have no idea, this man is a total loon!" Linkler laughed. 

"You are lying, Linkler," Montgomery snarled. 

"Fine! Think what you will, you Loon! It doesn't matter, because you are all going to die anyhow!" 

"I don't think we are," Fraser spoke up. 

"Ah, yes, Mr. Mountie, always the optimistic one aren't you?" Linkler walked over to Fraser and ran his gun across his cheek. 

"Not always," Fraser replied his face like a rock. "It's just that if you shoot us, then the thirty or so police officers who have this captain's cabin surrounded will then have to shoot you. And, I am afraid that not only will you lose, you will also create a big mess." 

Everyone quickly looked around them. Sure enough, there were armed police officers stationed at both doors and each window with their guns ready. Detective Jack Huey stood in the doorway and yelled, "Freeze Police!" A;; seven men dropped their weapons and put their hands over their heads at the knowledge of being surrounded. 

"You fools," Linkler cried as Ray and Fraser grabbed him. "We could have taken them all! Never surrender! Never surrender!" 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Ray handed Linkler over to Huey and said, "Gee, nothing like getting here at the last minute, huh, Huey?" 

"Hey, you are both still alive aren't you," Huey retorted. 

"Yes, and thank you kindly Huey," Fraser smiled at the detective causing him and Ray to both roll their eyes. On the walk back to the Riv Ray asked Fraser how he knew that Linkler was going to kill Montgomery. 

"I wasn't sure about it, Ray. I just interpreted what we heard differently, that's all. You heard it as 'Montgomery was going to kill', whereas I heard it as 'he will be killed'. Plus there was the matter of finding that scrap of Linkler's stationary at the warehouse the other night. Why would Montgomery have had it if it is only made for Linkler?" 

"I never thought of it that way. I made a mess of everything," Ray grumbled as he pulled is car out of the alleyway. 

"No you didn't, Ray. Montgomery *was* planning on killing Linkler, it just so happened that his men turned on him. And I know that because one of those men had a fresh gun wound on his hand, where *you* shot him last night. There were two sides to this, and I guess I just got lucky in choosing the right one." Fraser tried to reassure his best friend. Ray was going to come back with a snarky comment about Fraser not having luck, but just always being right, but he decided against it. He was tired and did not want to start an argument now. Instead he asked, 

"So, what's your assessment on this Purple Diamond thing?" 

"I haven't the foggiest. But I am positive that Linkler hadn't a clue as well. I saw genuine confusion in his eyes when Montgomery was asking him about it." 

"I wonder if we'll ever know about that," Ray sighed. "I'll drive you home, Benny. We can worry about the paper work tomorrow morning, I'm beat." 

"Sounds good to me, Ray." Fraser sat back and stared out the window into the night. It had been a long and confusing day, now that the case was over the only thing he had to worry about was what to do about Cat? 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

"What does this one do?" 

Ray walked into the 27 Precinct around eleven the next morning and saw a crowd gathered around Elaine's desk. Only Elaine wasn't sitting there, she was standing around with the crowd. He started to walk over to the desk to see what was going on but was cut off by Fraser. 

"Ah, good morning, Ray! Coffee?" The Mountie smiled innocently and help up a cup of coffee in the detective's face. "It's just the way you like it, Ray. I got here early and decided to start on some of the paper work. I hope you don't mind." 

"That's great, Benny," Ray said absently, his attention was directed elsewhere. "What's going on over at Elaine's desk?" 

"What? Oh, that? Oh, nothing." Fraser tried to steer Ray to his own desk but Ray pushed him out of the way and walked over to Elaine's desk curious as to what was going on. What he saw did not please him. 

"What is *she* doing here," he cried his eyes wide. 

"Hey, Detective!" Cat smiled acidically at Ray her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"Ray, we were just showing this lovely friend of Constable Fraser's how we make suspect sketches with Elaine's computer." Lieutenant Welsh smiled at Ray. "And she's very good at it too." Welsh patted Cat on the back. 

"I'm not that good." Cat blushed. 

"She's trouble, Lieutenant," Ray began to argue. 

"Ray, leave her alone, she's a wonderful girl! Sweet, funny, friendly ..." Elaine scolded him in a quiet voice. 

"We've asked Fraser here where he's been hiding her all this time,: Huey chimed in. 

Ray was shocked, everyone seemed to love this - this runaway. Was he the only one who could tell she was trouble? 

"Ray, perhaps we should get started on this paperwork?" Fraser offered. 

"What is going on this week?" Ray whined, his life was beginning to sound like a Twilight Zone episode. 

"Lieutenant Welsh? Phone for you," another officer called from across the room. 

"Be right there," Welsh called back. "Listen, Cat, you are more than welcome to come back here and visit any time you like. I have really enjoyed our meeting. And you'll have to tell me about that case your dad worked on with my cousin's wife's son-in-law next time." 

"Thanks, Lieutenant," Cat replied shyly. 

"Please, call me Harding." He smiled warmly at her. Cat just smiled back and nodded, slightly embarrassed by all the attention she was getting. 

"What?!" Ray exclaimed unable to believe what he was hearing. "Lieutenant..." 

"Vecchio, do you not have paper work to do? Paperwork that has to be on my desk in one hour?" 

"Yes, Sir," Ray grumbled angrily and sat down at his desk. Fraser sat down across from him. 

"I'm sorry, Ray. It's just that she looked so lonely. I figured that if Dief could come with me it wouldn't hurt too much to let Cat visit one time." 

"Well you thought wrong," Ray muttered and shuffled papers around on his desk. "Where did you put that damn report, Fraser?" 

"Um, right here on top of your 'In' tray, Ray." Fraser picked up the papers and Ray snatched them from his hands. 

"Let's just get this over with, Benny." 

"Yes, Ray." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

"So you really lived on the streets of Chicago for three years?" Elaine and Cat were alone at her desk now. The other officers reluctantly went back to work when Welsh kindly reminded them that this was a police station and not a lounge. 

"Yeah, I had an entire alley to myself. Set up my own Condo." Cat grinned. Elaine was amazed at the eighteen year old sitting at her desk. She was so strong and tough on the outside, but she had this innocence in her eyes. Something Elaine had only ever seen once before - in Fraser's eyes. 

"And you never got caught?" 

"Well, just once," Cat sighed. "Let me tell you, do not ever try to steal chicken from that Mountie. He doesn't take it very well." They both giggled. 

Cat watched Fraser and Ray deep in discussion over at Ray's desk. Curious, she thanked Elaine for showing her the computer and walked over toward the two men. They were so involved in the conversation that they didn't notice Cat approach the desk. 

"But, Ray ..." 

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway, Benny, you did the right thing and her Uncle will be here any minute now to take her back to...uh..." 

"What?" Cat's cry interrupted Ray's sentence. Both men looked at each other as if they'd been shot. "What's he talking about, Dudley? Is he talking about me? Huh? Is he? Did you call my Aunt and Uncle? Did you Dudley? Answer me, damn it!!" Cat's voice got shriller and shakier as she continued to ask Fraser what he had done. At the same time she started backing away from Ray's desk. 

"Listen, Cat, I, uh," Fraser was lost for words once more. He suddenly felt that maybe this wasn't the best thing to have done. Everyone in the Precinct stopped what they were doing and watched. 

"Look, kid, this is for your own good. You can't go on living in Chicago like this," Ray spoke for Fraser. 

"No! You know nothing about me! You don't know what's *good* for me! No!" Cat cried out. 

"Cat, listen to me please! I just thought," Fraser tried to find the words to explain. 

"No! No, no! You didn't think, Dudley! I am not going back there! Never, you hear me, Dudley? You know, you told me I could *trust* you, you said to believe you. Well, silly, foolish me, I *did*. I fought long and hard 

to break down that wall and let you in, Dudley, I told myself that you were worth taking a risk on. Boy was I a fool, Dudley. You played me for a fool. You planned all this all along, didn't you? You and Mr. Detective over there, didn't you? Well I *knew* that he didn't like me, but you, you tricked me. I hate you Fraser, I really do. I will not go back with my Uncle!" Cat took off running, knocking over chairs and people as she headed for the door. Ray started after her, but Fraser stopped him. 

"No, Ray," he said in almost a whisper, "let her go." 

"Are you crazy, Benny," Ray shouted but when he looked at his friend he stopped shouting. Fraser had started to walk slowly after Cat. Ray stood still, had he seen right? Did Fraser really have tears in his eyes? She's only a stupid kid, Ray tried to tell himself. But as he followed Fraser he too, began to regret what they did. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Cat ran down the stairs, there was now way she was going back to Montreal with her Uncle. She was going to get away. She had made it as far as the front door of the building when she stopped and her eyes grew wide in fear. She came face to face with her Aunt. Her Uncle was just getting out of the cab in front of the police station. It took a few seconds to sink in but when it did her Aunt smiled and ran up to hug the crying girl. 

"Oh! Marie-Catherine," she cried in French. Je te prennais pour mort! Merci Jesus, you have reunited us with our family!" Cat pushed her away yelling, 

"Leave me alone!" 

By now Fraser, Ray, Welsh and other officers had reached the door and stopped right behind Cat. Fraser stepped forward slowly and spoke. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Bernard?" 

"Oui. Constable Fraser, is it?" Mr. Bernard extended his hand and Fraser shook it. "Thank you so very much for calling us. We have been worried sick about Catherine since the accident." 

"That's a lie! You didn't even want me to stay with you after the accident! You just wanted the money my father left for me," Cat hissed and backed away from them even more. 

"Catherine, voyons donc! You know we love you. Come, the taxi is waiting." Cat's Aunt reached out for her but was pushed away again. 

"I am not going anywhere with you!" 

"Catherine!" Her Uncle's voice was harsh. "Listen to your Aunt, she knows what's best." 

"No! Why does everyone think they know what's best for me? I am eighteen years old, you don't own me! I am happier living on the streets than going back with you," Cat cried. 

No one knew where it came from and o one saw it coming, but with one strong sweep of his hand Cat's Uncle smacked her so hard across her face that Cat fell backwards in to the pile of garbage outside the Precinct. Everyone was silent and shocked, not exactly sure what happened. Fraser was the first to react, he rushed to Cat's side and held her in his arms. Cat brought her hand away from her face, she was bleeding. Her eyes were big and instead of tears was rage. Two officers ran down and grabbed the Uncle who's eyes were wide as well. He was just as shocked as everyone else was at what he had done. Cat narrowed her eyes to slits and hissed, "Go to Hell." 

Mrs. Bernard started sobbing and her husband said calmly, "I am sorry, Catherine. I am, please come back with us. I will make it up to you." 

"She's not going anywhere with you." Ray stepped in-between Cat and her Uncle. "You have one of two choices now, Mr. Bernard. You can get back into that cab, fly back to Montreal and forget you ever came here and saw Cat. Or you can stay here longer and be arrested and convicted for abuse. You have just hit a kid in front of about twenty police officers, Mister. She's not going *anywhere* with you." 

"Come on, Charles, let's go!" Cat's Aunt pulled on her husband's sleeve as she walked back to the cab. He very slowly turned around and got back into the car. 

"Ma Tante," Cat spoke quietly. Her Aunt turned around and looked at Cat in sorrow. "J t'aime tous jours. Take care of you." 

"Oui, ma petite choux." She blew Cat a kiss and closed the cab door. As the car drove out of sight, Fraser held Cat tightly. She looked at him in the eyes for the first time without that sparkle of life. 

"You said I could trust you," she whispered as a few officers gathered around to help her up. 

"I know," Fraser's voice was quiet as well and a little shaky. "And you can. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you this, Catherine. I will make this up to you." 

Ray watched the two of them from a distance. He knew Fraser would keep his promise to make this up to Cat. And somehow, Ray had to help Cat believe that too. 

FINIS!!!!!!! 

ta daa!! see I knew I could do it! I just needed a push (TYKs to Judy*bignoot*MOM, Seah*ches* and MelissaB...you hounded me for a good cause :) 


End file.
